Of Stars and Hearts
by Alvara19
Summary: Snow had expected to be hit next, to feel a glass shard at his neck, or maybe something even worse. What he did not anticipate where a pair of petal soft lips pressing insistently against his own. SnowxHope Yaoi


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Final Fantasy XIII characters in this fanfiction. If I did, Hope and Snow would have sex in every cutscene. Yeah, every one. Think about it.

Rated Mature for Language, Hot Man Sex, Hope's young, etc, etc, etc.

An old SnowxHope that I started then lost during my switch to a new laptop. As you can see, I recovered it and finished it! This might be the first story I've ever written that doesn't involve blood. O.o Maybe I'm sick? Anyway, please enjoy this story and be aware that there are some possible SPOILERS for Final Fantasy XIII!

* * *

Of Stars and Hearts

* * *

The soft spring breeze drifted low to the ground, stirring the blades of grass just outside of the Estheim residence in Palumpolum. The sun was high in the sky as the late afternoon slowly past as if it were too lazy to move quicker. The town was finally calm now that Cocoon was saved and most of the party of once l'Cie had returned to their normal lives. Lightning and Serah had returned to Bodhum and Sazh and Dajh disembarked to their home as well. All of them had promised to get in touch again soon.

Snow sighed softly, lost in his thoughts as he rested on the grass outside of Hope's demolished home. He listened intently to the last Estheim recollecting what was not broken from his spot lying on the garden terrace in front of the house. Even with the ordeal of their focus gone, the heavy air around the young teenager had not lifted. He rejected the offers from the others to come live at their place for a while, brushing them off by saying he wanted to gather the remains of his house before he moved anywhere. Snow did not like it, so he told Lightning that he would stay with Hope until he was done. The young ex-l'Cie had objected but eventually decided to ignore Snow's presence.

The blond stared at the sky, seeing the faint shine of Bodhum above them in the distance. He sat up and stretched before turning his head towards one of the long broken windows. Hope stood near it, picking up and trying to repair the pieces of his father's bookshelf without a sound. Snow rubbed the back of his neck after he stood, walking over to the silver haired teen.

"Hey, Hope. How about we take a trip to Bodhum? You know, take a break. We can visit the gang and NORA. Hit the beach, maybe." The blond offered, leaning against the cracked green marble between the windows as he watched Hope work. The teenager shook his head silently, not giving any other sign that he was even aware Snow was there. "Come on, kiddo. The least you could do is talk to me. I'm getting a bit bored of just sitting around here. Put me to work or something."

"If you're bored, head back to Bodhum." Hope muttered just barely above a whisper. He managed to get the bottom half of the shelf fixed with only one piece of wood broken beyond repair, the rest of the circle shaped shelf was either in splinters now or would not fit with the other pieces. He stood up after a long moment of observing his work before walking over to a pile of scattered books that had belonged to his father, moving to sort out the texts about Cocoon's history. Snow groaned to himself, hating that Hope would close himself off from him when something was wrong. The silver haired teen would talk to Lightning, Sazh, hell, even Serah, when things were unbearable for him, but not once would he tell the blond how he felt.

"Nah." Snow breathed, glancing around the glass littered room. He stepped over the window's ledge, earning a halfhearted warning from the teenager upon doing so. The blond grabbed the upturned couch and lifted it so it was upright again, letting a few pieces of glass fall off the tan leather. If Hope was not going to give him a job, he would put himself to work. He glanced over his shoulder to see that the younger male was not paying any mind to him again. The blond put his hands on his hips, starting to wonder if the cute silver haired beauty was ever going to smile at him again. His eyes wandered to the other again in time to see him freeze as he was about to grab a picture frame.

"Hope?" Snow called, walking forward a few paces to notice that the younger male had hesitated to pick up a family portrait of his mother and father. Snow looked away, giving Hope some space as he righted a few of the dining chairs. A few minutes past, each feeling like an hour within the consuming tension radiating off of the young ex-l'Cie.

Snow knew that cleaning this place was not a good thing for Hope to be doing. It was painful, he could tell just from the silver haired teen's eyes. If it were up to him, Snow would have never let Hope come back here. He wished he could just throw the teen over his shoulder and carry him to Bodhum. Snow would tie him up and keep him in his house until Hope excepted that he would not be allowed to remind himself of all the horrible memories the broken building in Felix Heights held.

The silence was overwhelming him and he could not force himself to sit back anymore. The blond straightened his back and mentally prepared himself as if he were about to go into battle. He took a few steps towards the young ex-l'Cie while biting his tongue lightly, knowing that he had to do something before he lost Hope.

"Hope. Listen to me for a moment." He said, his tone a bit more pleading then he felt was right for this. The young male actually met his eyes for the first time in several days, heavy indifference masking whatever his exact feelings were. Snow felt apprehension spike through his system, not sure if he could continue on with what he needed to do. He felt like there really was nothing he could say, but he had promised Hope and he needed to fulfill it no matter what. "I can't think of anything to do. I can't just go back and stop all of this from happening, no matter how much I wish I could."

"I know." Hope turned away from Snow once he knew where the older man was going with this. He did not need another person pouring out apologies about his parents and wishes to change the outcome of their focus and journey to it. The same conversations echoed from Lightning, Sazh, and Serah, each person telling him that they were sorry and that he should take a break from everything to get his mind off of it. Hope felt like it was useless to talk to anyone else about what happened. None of the apologies would bring his parents back. The words would not change anything.

"Wait. Don't take this out on yourself. I told you before if I couldn't find a way to make it up to you, if I couldn't do anything good enough, that I would take any punishment you could dish out. Well, here I am…" Snow said, holding his ground as Hope's sea green eyes were on him again. "I deserve anything you want to throw at me. So take your best shot, Hope." The younger male just looked at him as he left himself unguarded, waiting for Hope to grab one of the sharp glass shards on the floor and throw it at him or something similar. The other did not move to stand or even to go back to sorting the books. The blond stared back for a moment before thinking that it was pointless to bring up the subject after all.

"Fine." Snow said, picking up a chair with only three legs and setting it up straight before walking back through the window, ignoring the thud of the chair falling back to the floor. He walked across the grass and trampled flower bed, choosing to sit in the shade of the half collapsed archway above the gate. The blond leaned against the still standing brown marble railing, sliding down into a sitting position as he let out a heavy sigh.

It was his fault Hope was an orphan. He could have at least done something like figuring out a different rendezvous point so Hope's father was never involved or not miss the rocket launcher when he leaped for it during the purge, so Nora was never in a place of danger. Snow felt like there was lead in his stomach as he realized he could possibly never gain redemption in Hope's stunning eyes. He closed his ice colored eyes, allowing his head to fall against the marble railing as his right arm rested on the top of his raised knee.

Snow felt a hand grip the front of his coat tightly, not opening his eyes since he had half expected it. He expected to be hit next, to feel a glass shard at his neck, or maybe something worse. What he did not anticipate where a pair of soft lips pressing insistently against his. He opened his eyes slowly after they left tentatively, watching as Hope buried his face into his chest.

"I'm sorry." The younger male said, his voice cracking slightly as the blond felt something wet sink through his vest and shirt. Snow paused before letting out a sigh and wrapping his arms around Hope, not knowing what the other was apologizing for. He was the one who needed to make amends.

"Why are you sorry? None of this is your fault, Hope." Snow said, nuzzling the silver silk by his face and running a hand through it. He had always wondered how the younger male managed to get such beautiful features and now he was free to touch them, alone without anyone to judge him.

"I should have-" Snow put a finger under Hope's chin, lifting his face up and interrupting him. The teenager did not meet his eyes, staring down at the fresh tear stains and drops on the older man's vest. "I've been losing everyone I've ever cared about. I need to get away from everyone. I can't-I can't lose you too. I don't know what I would do without you." Hope buried his face back into the older ex-l'Cie's chest, embarrassed and breaking down. Snow shut his eyes tightly, pulling the younger male closer to him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Hope." He breathed into his ear, tired of watching the teen crumble under the weight of grief. The blond felt Hope shift again, supple lips returning to his as he could not find the heart or desire to pull away. Snow ran his hand up the silver haired male's back, encouraging him to lean more into the kiss. He hesitated, not knowing how far the other meant this to go and if he was taking advantage of his current state.

Hope felt a little disappointed when he did not feel Snow try to kiss him harder or touch him more. He wanted to know that the older man would be there for him. He wanted to feel that. The teen was starting to get frustrated when all he felt was a hand slide up his back. Hope grabbed the collar of the trench coat tighter before pouring all his body weight into pushing Snow from leaning on the railing to lying on the marble walkway. He managed to partially succeed, almost getting the blond to fall down until he caught himself with his elbows. Hope shoved a knee between the older man's legs before crushing his lips to slightly rougher ones, rubbing his knee against a very sensitive area of Snow's.

Snow felt himself thrown to the ground, shocked at the sudden twist in circumstances. He opened his mouth in order to voice a question of what was happening only to get the taste of the younger male's engaging tongue on his. The blond placed a hand on Hope's chest, about to shove him off until he felt the other male's leg rubbing against his groin in a sickeningly sweet way. All he could do was groan as he felt his trench coat slide down his arms and nimble fingers unzip his vest. Snow shook off the fog of unexpected pleasure enough to lift his right hand and tangle it into the silver locks of the younger ex-l'Cie, kissing back violently as some of the emotional and sexual tension melted off with some of their clothes. The bandanna that rested around Hope's neck was carelessly tossed aside, following was his yellow and orange jacket and Snow's undershirt.

"Hope, I-" Snow was silenced by the younger male's lips, the drying wetness brimming Hope's eyelashes whispering for him to keep quiet. Apologies were not enough, but maybe, this would be.

Snow kissed back, rubbing his tongue against Hope's bottom lip and slipping his tongue into the other male's mouth when he was granted access. He slid his left hand up the black tank top, making Hope shiver at the feeling of the cool leather gloves Snow wore. The blond stopped to rip off his gloves so he could feel the smooth pale skin full on, marveling at the fact that he was probably the first and only person to touch Hope like this. He felt Hope grab his wrist lightly, allowing him to pull his wrists together and force him to lie flush against the marble walkway. Something soft was wrapped around his wrists, making him glance up to see the green bandanna Hope had taken off moments before tied tight enough so he could not move his arms apart.

"Hope?" He asked softly, not really expecting to be 'captured' by the silver haired male. He gave up on the inquiry when Hope's delicious lips were back on his, tasting curiously of blueberries. Snow did not know where the strange taste came from but it quickly subdued all thoughts of stopping or waiting to continue. The blond licked along the younger male's lips, the sweetness almost causing his tongue to go numb. His loose pants started to feel tighter along his groin just by the taste of the younger male. He left the saccharine mouth, trailing his lips to Hope's neck with hope of finding another addicting taste on his skin. The young ex-l'Cie shuttered at the warm muscle lapping at his neck, tangling a hand into Snow's hair as the other rested on his bare chest.

"Snow, I-ah..." Hope gasped as the blond bucked his hips against his, making his hardness well known as his thigh brushed against Hope's own arousal. The silver haired male moved his free hand down, letting out a sigh as he rubbed himself through his constricting pants. Snow noticed and licked his lips before lifting his bound hands to trace the area around the younger male's hard length. Hope gasped sharply before letting out a low moan, biting his lower lip lightly.

"Stand up, Hope." Snow ordered as he got a devilish idea from his new found fetish of tasting every inch of Hope. With a little bit of difficulty, the silver haired beauty did what he was asked, leaning against the marble railing so he would not lose his balance. The blond moved so he was on his knees in front of Hope, his tied hands hanging together at the bulge in his own pants making him wonder if the younger ex-l'Cie had planned that. He smiled up at Hope, enjoying the site of him panting softly with a deep blush growing on his cheeks. Snow glanced down at the silver haired male's concealed cock as Hope looked away in innocent embarrassment. The blond leaned forward, catching one of the three buttons between his teeth and yanking it undone. He pulled another one undone as he heard Hope groan from his nose brushing against his sensitive erection. The last button popped open with little difficulty, making the green pants hang low on the silver haired male's lean hips. Snow used his mouth again to grab onto the waistband of the pants as well as the silk black boxers lying just underneath them. Hope let out a low moan and gasp as he pulled them down slowly, the friction and warm spring air forcing the young ex-l'Cie to bite his bottom lip.

Snow licked his lips as he eyed his prize, finally getting to enjoy the sight of the sexy ex-l'Cie that never left his thoughts since they first met. Still the fiery yet shy teenager he befriended and, eventually, fell for. He leaned down quickly to end the many ideas of what to do to the younger male, running his tongue along the underside of Hope's erection and forcing a sharp gasp from his throat. The hand that had been tangled in his hair gripped it tightly now, nearly yanking at the strands as Snow dove down and took the leaking head into his mouth.

"Snow! Wait! Ah-!" Hope felt his knees buckle as the blond did not stop the assault of his tongue and mouth. Teeth ran along the tip, leaving empty threats of biting that the teen doubted would be filled. The sudden tender lick at his slit made his body convulse with the spikes of pleasure hitting his spine and shutting down his brain. It was not helping that whenever he peered down through his eyelashes, all he could see was a tied up Snow sucking him off.

Snow felt the black bandanna he wore on his head fall as Hope grabbed at his hair for leverage against the pleasure. The blond groaned lightly and took more of the younger male into his mouth, enthralled with the taste that was purely Hope. His silver haired lover tossed his head back, moaning in wanton abandon as he nipped at the cock in his mouth. Snow felt his own length throb inside his unbearably tight pants at the younger male's reactions and taste. It was all he could do to not bite down and taste more than Hope's enticing precum. The blond shivered at his own sick thought of possibly hurting the other, his hands rubbing at his throbbing clothed cock. Hope was beginning to drive him crazy.

"S-Snow. Ple-ease!" The silver haired teen begged, biting his lower lip hard as Snow sucked on him harder. He could not help but buck his hips into the able mouth around him, a hot sensation filling his lower stomach and nearly boiling over before the blond pulled away from him. Hope let out a small groan at the loss, not wanting the older man to stop yet.

A small ripping sound came to his ears before he looked down, seeing that the bandanna that he had used to tie Snow's hands together was now in two pieces. It was the last thing he got even a glimpse of before he found himself on his hands and knees in front of the blond male, finding that he had been guided into the position and not forced. Hope shivered when he felt something wet slide between the cheeks of his ass, blushing and worrying about what exactly Snow was planning. He let out a gasp of surprise when one of the wet objects entered him swiftly, an uncomfortable feeling accompanying it and making him shift uneasily. The older male seemed to sense his discomfort, pressing himself against Hope's back and kissing his ear soothingly.

"It's alright, Hope. I promise I won't hurt you." He breathed, slowly moving his spit lubed finger inside the other and continuing to mutter sincere apologies every time Hope winced even lightly. The older ex-l'Cie restrained his desire, making sure the younger male was completely relaxed and not put off by the feeling before adding a second finger. Hope groaned lightly, wiggling under him and again testing his control as the other subconsciously ground himself against his throbbing clothed arousal. He denied the thought of unzipping his pants, knowing that he would not be able to restrain himself, especially with the soft moans now leaving Hope's parted lips.

Snow felt his control slip slightly at the thought of how he was the one making the teenager under him create those sounds, accidentally shoving his two fingers in a bit harder and deeper than he had. Hope arched his back suddenly, crying out the older man's name as a spike of pleasure shot up his spine. Snow added another finger after a few more thrusts, managing to make the same reaction repeat as he hit the younger male's prostate again.

"Sn...Sn-ow!" The elder ex-l'Cie pulled his fingers out of Hope's tight entrance at the third call of his name, groaning at the small sad noise of loss that left the teenager's lips. He unzipped his pants slowly, trying to hold himself back as much as possible as he freed his erection into the spring air.

"Just relax. This will feel good really soon." Snow's voice was little more than a murmurer as he positioned himself, the tip of his aching cock pressed closely to Hope's entrance. After a steadying breath, Snow pushed inside slowly, feeling a hand grip his that was holding the younger male's hip. His eyes rolled backward as he shut them, the tightness he had been expecting being warmer and more welcoming than he had thought it would be. It was several minutes before the grip on his hand lessened and the tight heat surrounding him started to relax. Snow moved to nuzzle the side of Hope's neck gently as he slowly eased himself in and out of the tight muscle clutching him as if it did not want him to even think of leaving.

Hope gasped at the sudden yet careful movement, blushing a bright crimson as the thought that it was Snow inside of him stuck in his head. His eyes drooped slightly as the older man's hand wrapped around his hard erection, the stokes as soft and careful as Snow's thrusts. He whispered the man above him's name as the cock inside him brushed against his prostate lightly, sending an addicting shiver up to his brain that threatened to shut down any thoughts he might have had.

Snow took a chance as he felt the younger ex-l'Cie relax, pushing his entire length inside the unbearably tight yet willing ass. He groaned heavily as Hope tensed at the complete invasion, the hand on the teenager's cock picking up its pace and making his breath hitch in his throat. Hope arched his back when Snow pulled out and thrust back inside him again, a soft scream of the man's name pouring off his tongue as his prostate was hit again, more than just a wispy brush this time. Hope looked over his shoulder at the older man, panting heavily as his expression asked for at least a little more.

The elder ex-l'Cie could never resist such a sexy face. He smiled and kissed the cheek that was turned towards him, taking a second to memorize the captivating gaze of blue-green eyes before he began thrusting in earnest, his hand mimicking his movements on Hope's own arousal. The teenager moaned loudly, feeling the pleasure increase and the return of the small burning sensation below his navel.

Snow began to regret the position, wishing to see Hope's face while he writhed and moaned under him. He increased the pace of his thrusts as the delicious moans came more frequently, nailing the teenager's prostate on every thrust and forcing the lithe back to arch under him. The younger male's hips bucked into his hips, a little clumsy at first but soon matching his thrusts and driving him even deeper into Hope. Snow took the hand that was holding the teenager's hips and dragged it across the hot pale skin until he found a small perked nipple. He rubbed it lightly before pinching it, feeling Hope's muscles tighten around him as the younger male moaned openly.

"Snow...I-! I'm-mmm!" Hope bit his lip lightly to stifle some of the pleased moans from escaping through his mouth, the blond haired man behind him starting to slam into him at a fast pace. He panted heavily, feeling the coil below his navel tighten and jump in temperature as his prostate and cock were stroked roughly.

"Hope..." The blond used the hand he had on Hope's chest to push him towards him so they were both sitting on their knees. The younger male screamed out Snow's name, the change in position making it so Snow slammed straight into his prostate. Hope arched his back and shut his eyes, the burning coil peeking inside him and making him cum over Snow's hand and his own chest. The older man grunted as the tight muscle squeezed his erection hard, practically milking him of his release as he finally let himself cum inside of Hope. He kept thrusting lightly, riding out both his and the teenager's last waves of pleasure while they shared a long, lazy kiss.

Snow pulled out of the ass that was now his only after they had both settled down, a faint blush crossing his own cheeks. His cock stirred again at the sight of his cum dripping out of Hope's tight entrance, forcing him to look up at the younger male's face in an attempt to calm himself before he jumped him. Looking at Hope's soft, exhausted face made him smile, the dark crimson blush still present under the brilliant blue-green eyes reminding him that he had been the younger ex-l'Cie's first and only.

Content, Snow rolled over to lie on the floor, taking Hope with him because he did not want to part with the teenager just yet. The blond glanced over at the broken remains of the Estheim residence as Hope moved to lie on top of him, his eyes drooping heavily as sleep threatened to clam him.

"You know, you could always come back with me to my place. I bet if I clean it up a bit, two people could live there pretty easily." Snow rested the back of his head on his right arm, the other wrapped protectively around Hope. "But if you have your heart set on fixing up this place, just know, I'll stick around here as often as I can to help you out. Maybe we can take a few more breaks like this one..."

"Yeah...I wouldn't mind that..." Hope blushed lightly, adding to the red that remained on his face from their previous activities. He rested his head on Snow's warm chest and closed his eyes as the last few rays of the setting sun faded into a star filled night, each of the stars created by the twinkling lights of the cities above them.


End file.
